Everything will be good
by allhailnysric
Summary: A Nysric fic, set shortly after Castrovalva. Adric comforts Nyssa in her first night on the Tardis.


Nyssa looked around her room. It was nice, she walked over to the bed and lay on it. She stared up to the ceiling.

"So this is home..." She said quietly to herself.

She remembered Traken, the beauty of it and just generally how much of an amazing place it was. It was happy. Now it's just a memory. She rolled over onto her side and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm not upset," She said to herself, "I'm happy that I was lucky enough to see it and grow upthere."

At that moment, she heard the door to her room open slightly.

"Sorry Nyssa, I was just passing..." It was Adric. She was happy in a way. Out of everyone in the Tardis, she felt she could trust him the most. "I heard you talking. I just wanted to make sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Adric." She turned around and smiled at him, wiping away the tear. "I'm just thinking about Traken, that's all. But I'm fine. This is home now."

"Ok, good. I'm glad you're ok." He turned to walk away.

"Adric…" Nyssa called. He turned back. "Now that the Masterhas gone, will things be better?"

He thought for a short while. He didn't quite know how to answerthat. He hadn't been with the Doctor long himself, but already he'd seen Romana leave and by the morning, Tegan would be gone too. He looked at Nyssa. He realised that this time tomorrow it would just be them two and the Doctor.

"Yes," He said without even thinking. "Everything will be good."

Nyssa smiled. He didn't quite know why he said that with such confidence.

"Well, I'd better get to bed myself. Goodnight Nyssa."

"Goodnight Adric. Thank you." They smiled at each other as Adric left. Nyssa lay down again. "Maybe things won't be too bad here."

Adric closed the door and took a step away, but stopped suddenly. It came to him that Nyssa has nowhere to go and neither does he. He had someone to sharethat with. As soon as he saw Nyssa, there was friendship there. He felt it straight away on Traken. But there was also something more. He felt it stronger than ever now. Him and Nyssa in the Tardis together, venturing out into space and time with no home to go back to. That felt right. He looked back at the door to Nyssa's room. He stepped back so he was in front of it again. He opened the door and walked back in.

"I can't go back home either." He said quickly, unsure why he came back in. "My home is in E-Space, the Tardis can't go back there, so I'm here to travel with the Doctor forever. Do you think if you find somewhere as nice as Traken, you'll leave and stay there?"  
"There's nowhere as nice as Traken."  
"But if you like somewhere, would you stay there?"  
Nyssa sat up again and thought for a minute. She didn't know what to say.  
"Maybe. You never know what's out there. I think I could enjoy travelling with you and the Doctor though."  
Adric closed the door and sat on the edge of Nyssa's bed.  
"So you're here for the foreseeable future then?"  
"Yep."  
"Like me?"  
"Just like you Adric."

Adric smiled. He didn't know what was happening. He felt happy, He wanted it to stay like this, he liked being with Nyssa. He looked at her for a while. She was pretty. He wondered for a short while what it would be like to kiss her. This was new. He blushed and hurriedly stood up.

"Anyway… I think we need to…"

But before he could go any further, Nyssa grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. He fell back onto the bed.

"Nyssa, I need…."

She kissed him. It felt amazing. Did she read his mind? Was she thinking the same all along? He didn't care. Her lips were so soft. As she moved a from him,  
she looked so beautiful. Prettier than he could ever imagine. He stared at her, speechless.

"Adric, I…" She stopped for a second, she didn't know what she was doing or saying. "When I found out the Master took over my fathers body, I couldn't believe there could be somebody that evil."

Adric sat next to her on the bed and put his arms around her. He didn't quite know what he was doing or where to put them, but he tried. He knew he had to try. This was the start of something amazing.

"He's gone now Nyssa, you don't have to worry about him any more."

"And then he destroyed Traken and it felt like there was nothing but evil left in the Universe. Traken was good. It represented everything good and nice, and that was destroyed by this evil person and there's no hope." She stopped for a second and looked at him. "But I see good in you Adric. I want to travel with you and the Doctor forever. But mainly you. If I do find somewhere and decide to stay, I'd want you to stay with me. Would you stay with me Adric?"

Adric looked at her. He held her close. Her body was so warm against his and she smelt so sweet.

"Yes." He didn't even have to think about it. "Yes Nyssa, I would like that."

He kissed her. It felt right. They were together. Nyssa lent over and turned out the light. They lay down together and Adric held Nyssa close. Nyssa smiled. He felt cosy.

"Goodnight Adric."

"Goodnight Nyssa, see you tomorrow."

He kissed her softly then lay down to go to sleep. Everything was good.


End file.
